Making Today a Perfect Day
thumb|250px"Making Today a Perfect Day" é uma canção que é destaque no curta Frozen: Febre Congelante. A canção é centrada no desejo de Elsa para mostrar seu amor por Anna no aniversário de Anna apesar de ficar doente. Foi também disponível para download digital em 12 de março de 2015 com um código de download a partir da trilha sonora do filme de 2015, Cinderela, e também foi lançada no iTunes no mesmo dia. Letra Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door So I’m here way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo! Anna: Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides... A cold never bothered me anyway Just follow the string! I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today Nothing but nothing’s gonna get in our way I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky I'm making today a perfect day for you I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do For everything you are to me and all you've been through I'm making today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo! Anna: They come in threes! Elsa: I''m fine...achoo! Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo! Anna: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo! Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town Anna: But you need medical attention Oaken: Are you sick? How ‘bout a cold remedy Of my own invention Elsa: No thanks Anna: We’ll take it Coro de Crianças: We’re making today a perfect day for you Elsa: Making today a special day Coro de Crianças: We’re singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true Elsa: Wishes come true Coro de Crianças: We love Princess Anna Elsa: And I love you too Coro de Crianças: So we’re making today a perfect day...in every way Yes we are making today a perfect day (Instrumental bridge) Elsa: Come on! Now we climb! Anna: Elsa that’s too much. You need to rest! Elsa: No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills! Making dreams Making plans Go go go go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend Anna: Elsa?! Elsa: What? I’m fine We’re gonna climb We’re gonna sing Follow the string To the thing Happy happy happy Merry merry merry Hap...birth...hap...birthday! Anna: Woah! Elsa, look at you. You’ve got a fever. You’re burning up! All right, we can’t go on like this Let’s put this day on hold Come on, admit it to yourself Elsa: Okay... I have a cold I’m sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again Anna: You didn’t ruin anything. Let’s just get you to bed Everyone: Surprise! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow... Coro: We’re making today a perfect day for you We’re making today a smiley face all shiny and new Kristoff: There’s a fine line between chaos Olaf: And a hullabaloo Coro: So we’re making today a perfect day We’re making today a perfect day A! N! N! A! We’re making today a perfect day for you Kristoff: Happy birthday Coro: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue Kristoff: I love you baby! Coro: For everything you are to us And all that you do Kristoff: I do Coro: We’re making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day We’re making today a perfect day Elsa: Perfect day Anna: Okay, to bed with you. Elsa: No, wait! Wait! All that’s left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn! Anna: Oh, no no no no no no no... Elsa: ACHOO! Anna: Best birthday present ever Elsa: Which one? Anna: You letting me take care of you Elsa: Achoo! Versão brasileira Elsa: Na minha porta trancada ficou E os seus aniversários você não celebrou Vamos juntas estar, para comemorar E eu quero ajudar, se eu puder... Atchim! Anna: Elsa, você um resfriado pegou Elsa: Não pego resfriado. Além do mais O frio não vai mesmo me incomodar É só seguir o cordão! Eu tenho planos e surpresas pra você Nada, mas nada poderá nos deter Eu trabalhei depois de muito planejar E até pus o Kristoff e o Sven pra se lavar Ninguém vai conseguir me parar É esse o meu papel No seu aniversário te dar Também o sol, a lua e todo o céu Um dia perfeito feito pra você Um dia pra decolar e festejar pra valer Por tudo o que você passou, vou te oferecer Um dia perfeito feito pra você Atchim! Atchim! Anna: Cuidado, Elsa! Elsa: Eu tô bem... atchim! Uma surpresa muito especial... atchim! Anna: Uau! Mas me preocupo com você espirrando assim Vá descansar que o repouso te faz bem Elsa: Sem essa agora, que o melhor ainda vem Ah... atchim! Anna: Elsa, é bom ir se deitar Elsa: Sem chance, temos que arrasar Anna: Não se descuide na doença Oaken: Tá dodói? Pegue este meu remédio E o resfriado vença Elsa: Não, obrigada Anna: Aceitamos Coral infantil: Um dia perfeito feito pra você Elsa: Dia perfeito pra você Coral infantil: Cantamos pra ver os seus desejos acontecer Elsa: Acontecer Coral infantil: Amamos a Anna Elsa: Te amo também Coral infantil: Com um dia perfeito pra você Não é todo dia que se vê Vai ser um dia perfeito pra você (instrumental) Elsa: Venha! Agora, subindo! Anna: Elsa, é esforço demais. Você precisa descansar! Elsa: Você ainda precisa ver as princesas Quer dizer, surpresas Planejar E sonhar Animação! Vá até o fim do cordão Amiga do meu coração Anna: Elsa? Elsa: O quê? Eu tô bem Vamos subir Vamos cantar Siga o cordão Pra achar Um feliz feliz feliz E super frio quente Aniversário! Anna: Elsa, para com isso. Você tá com febre Tá queimando! Não seja sem noção assim Você exagerou Melhor você admitir Elsa: Tudo bem. Resfriada estou Desculpe, Anna Eu só queria te dar um aniversário perfeito Mas estraguei tudo. Outra vez Anna: Você não estragou nada Vou levar você pra sua cama Todos: Surpresa! Anna: Uau! Elsa: Uau Coro: Um dia perfeito feito pra você Um grande sorriso radiante tem um porquê Kristoff: Pode estar meio confusa Olaf: Mas irado vai ser. Uhu! Coro: Vai ser um dia perfeito feito pra Dia perfeito feito pra A! N! N! A! Dia perfeito feito pra você Kristoff: Feliz aniversário Coro: Dia perfeito feito pra ninguém esquecer Kristoff: Ah, eu te amo! Coro: Por tudo o que você já fez E ainda vai fazer Kristoff: Gostou? Coro: Um dia perfeito feito pra você Dia perfeito feito pra você Dia perfeito feito pra você Elsa: Pra você Anna: Muito bem, pra cama agora Elsa: Não, não, espera! Ainda falta a rainha soprar o berrante de aniversário Anna: Ah, não não não não não Elsa: Atchim! Anna: O melhor presente que já ganhei Elsa: Qual deles? Anna: Me deixar tomar conta de você Elsa: Atchim Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções em grupo